Sam Rockwell
Sam Rockwell (1968 - ) Deaths in Film *''Clownhouse (1989) ''[Randy]: Slashed to death by broken glass when one of the clowns pulls him through a glass door. His body is shown afterwards when his brothers (Brian McHugh and Nathan Forrest Winters) find him inside a closet with clown make up (then again when he is hung from a tree branch, having painted Xs over his eyelids, being used as a makeshift swing ball). *''Jerry and Tom ''(1998) [Jerry]: Stabbed in the chest with a switchblade by Joe Mantegna as Sam is about to kill Peter Riegert. *''The Green Mile ''(1999) [William 'Wild Bill' Wharton]: Shot to death by Doug Hutchison in Sam's prison cell (after Doug is under the control of Michael Clarke Duncan's powers as revenge for double child homicide Sam committed then framed Duncan for). *''Charlie's Angels ''(2000) [Eric Knox]: Killed in an explosion after he fires a missile at "Charlie" (voiced by John Forsythe) from his helicopter, only to have the missile turn back towards the helicopter (due to Lucy Liu sabotaging it and Cameron Diaz disabling the controls). *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) ''[Charley Ford]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest. He is also "shot" in the back by Casey Affleck during a stage re-enactment of Casey's shooting of Brad Pitt. *''Snow Angels (2007) '[Glenn Marchand]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head while sitting in his truck, after killing his wife, Kate Beckinsale (who he blames for their daughter's death) in a murder-suicide. *Moon ''(2009)' [Sam Bell]: Playing a multiple role as clones, one clone dies at the end of his lifespan while in a crashed lunar vehicle. (31 of these clones are listed on the computer screen prior to being terminated; the other clone survives the movie.) *''Seven Psychopaths ''(2012) [Billy]: Shot in the head by Woody Harrelson in a stand-off in the desert; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Woody's dog, which puts its paw in his hand. Additionally, in Sam's earlier pitch of how the story should end, he is shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with Woody's men in a cemetery; he manages to kill Woody before dying. *''A Single Shot (2013) ''[John Moon]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of blood-loss (from having his finger cut off earlier by Jason Isaacs while Ophelia Lovibond watched in horror) in a grave he had just dug for Christie Burke's body; the film cuts to black with Sam losing energy and Christie's body atop him in the grave. *'[[Jojo Rabbit (2019)|''Jojo Rabbit (2019)]]' [''Captain Klenzendorf]: Executed by a firing squad (off-screen). We see him being dragged away after saving Roman Griffin Davis from being killed and then hear the gunshots as Roman runs off. TV Deaths *'''Fosse/Verdon: Episode 8 ''(2019) '[Bob Fosse]: Dies of a heart attack on the street while walking to a musical premiere with his estranged wife Michelle Williams. Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Leslie Bibb Gallery Fhd000CHA_Sam_Rockwell_007.jpg|Sam Rockwell just before his death in Charlie's Angels Knox's death.png|Sam Rockwell's death in Charlie's Angels Snow-Angels-sam-rockwell-15340709-500-202.jpeg|Sam Rockwell in Snow Angels. William Wharton.png|Sam Rockwell in The Green Mile Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:History Stars Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Voice Actors Category:Animation Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Space Stars Category:Actors playing villains who killed in helicopter explosion in Cliffhanger scenario Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:G-Force Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Taika Waititi Movies Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars